1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, an electronic advertising system and display method using the mobile terminal, an advertising display program, and an advertising display support program. In particular, the present invention relates to a mobile terminal, an electronic advertising system and display method using the mobile terminal, an advertising display program, and an advertising display support program, with which advertising information is displayed on a rear display of the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional electronic advertising system that uses a mobile terminal, for instance, JP 2002-165028 A (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”) discloses a model in which a toll free service or the like is provided based on displaying of advertising on a display unit on a front side of a mobile phone terminal.
In recent years, camera-equipped terminals have come into widespread use. Those terminals are equipped with large rear LCDs in ordinary cases, although there is a circumstance that the rear LCDs are not specifically used at the time of voice conversation and mail creation. For instance, in the model as disclosed in Patent Document 1, the advertising is displayed on the front display of the mobile phone. In this case, there occurs a problem in that the advertising is limitedly provided to the user of the mobile phone on account of being targeted to the user of the mobile phones and the effect of the advertising is low.
Also, in the model as disclosed in Patent Document 1, the advertising is displayed in a part of an ordinary display area, so that there occurs a problem in that the amount of information that can be displayed on a display is reduced and the usability of the user is impaired.